Nemeses
by MoonFallGiantsWrath
Summary: He finally figured out the pattern. He was the reason the hero existed, and he was tired of it.


"Ganondorf! If you surrender yourself now I won't harm you!" This shout came from a tall figure clad in a green tunic. In his right hand he held a tough metal shield and in his left he held a gleaming long sword with a winged guard.

Ganondorf sat with his armored legs crossed on his rooftop throne and smirked bitterly at the boy. He knew the truth now, and when he did what he had to the boy would be broken. Completely. "Link, it's good to see you, yet again." The boy was shouting at him, but he'd heard it all thousands of times before. Justice and reclaiming the throne and rescuing the princess, who was actually related to him, though neither knew it.

Resisting the urge to start quoting the speech along with him Ganondorf simply sat with a hand against his cheek. Link could go on talking like this forever if you let him. This speech had at least another five minutes in it. He let his mind wander. If it worked, he wouldn't have to hear him again.

Somehow no one had ever taken the time to look through the history of this kingdom, if they had they would see the pattern. Ganondorf had been bored after getting rid of the king, so he had decided to go to the library. He looked through several history books and had found something that interested him. There was a pattern. He wanted to end it.

It had been five minutes and the idiot was still blabbering, he must _love_ the sound of his own voice. Ganon stood up, not bothering to draw his sword. Link was so occupied with his heroics he hadn't even noticed that his nemesis had moved. He had just gotten to the part where he told Ganondorf that justice and the goddesses were always on the side of the hero. It was then that an angry voice shouted at him, coming from much closer than it should have.

"For the love of all the gods just shut your mouth for once! I honestly don't care about WHY you want to kill me. If you have to rationalize it than you shouldn't do it!" Ganondorf was screaming now his face turning a nasty heated shade of magenta. Link was so startled by this outburst he dropped his sword causing a loud clatter against the stones.

"I don't know what kind of strategy this is but I'm not falling for your tricks Ganondorf!" Before Ganon could say another word Link had launched into another one of his speeches of douchery.

His blown temper had not even remotely started to settle when the hero launched again. This time he didn't bother interrupting him with words. He grabbed the kid and punched him in the stomach. He was going to tell him, just because it had a decent chance of shutting the little bastard's mouth for a while and giving him a chance to do what he needed to.

"You only exist because of me. That's the entire point of your life. I am the one thing that validates your reason for being."

Link picked himself up, wheezing slightly. "What do you mean? Is this another plan to try and win Hyrule?"

"Link we're nemeses. I won't deny that. But haven't you ever thought that you _need_ me? I'm the one that makes you a hero. I'm the one who helps you grow as a person. But you know what? I'm tired of my life being the reason you exist. I'm done. You can't exist if I don't."

"This is another plan, I knew it! What are you going to do Ganondorf stop me from being born by playing the song of time?"

"No. I only come back when you kill me. If I die another way I won't come back and then I might have an afterlife that doesn't center on helping you destroy me so that you can become a hero."

Realizing what he was going to only seconds before it happened Link ran and tried to grab the King of Evil. "Ganondorf don't do it! You can't sacrifice yourself to do this! It only works when a hero does it! If you kill yourself nothing will happen!"

Ganon laughed, "You still don't get it. But you will, give it some time and you'll see what I meant." He jumped from the roof of the castle. The drop was nearly three hundred feet, so there no chance of survival. Ganon smiled, he didn't feel anything when his body hit the cobbles in the courtyard. He was already free.


End file.
